


Extras

by Khir



Series: Challenges [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khir/pseuds/Khir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random art I've done for my stories of my OC's. I'm not an artist by any means but I like to sketch sometimes. Usually I just do stick people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the Ice Princess/Cadenza. She's a real looker in my head.

[](http://s232.photobucket.com/user/chicko411/media/CadenzaFinal_zpshcjcpz94.jpg.html)


	2. Kelara One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kelara. I did her staff using pastels. She's pretty cute, definitely not as badass looking as her Commander mom but that's okay.

[](http://s232.photobucket.com/user/chicko411/media/Kela1_zpse5jmwcal.jpg.html)


End file.
